A YuGiOh Christmas
by Yu-Gi-Ah
Summary: Well it's christmas and the gang is having a party at Kaibas. Has a bit of Tea and YugiYami fluff and some Joey and Mia fluuf to. Enjoy and PLEASE READ AND REVEW!


yu-gi-ah: Hello! fanfic readers yu-gi-ah here and I hope you're having a wonderful   
  
holiday. I know I am, so anyway to honor the holidays I've decided to make a   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas story so enjoy. OH! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!  
  
FYI: //........// means Yami is talking /........../ means Yugi is talking Everyone   
  
else is just this "....." and so will yugi and yami when there talking to any else but   
  
themselves.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi, Yami or any of the other characters used in this story   
  
(BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yugi was sitting by his desk writing something on a piece of paper then Yami   
  
appeared //Yugi what are you doing?// /Huh, oh hi Yami, I was just trying to figure out what present to get for Tea./ //Present for what?// /For Christmas of course./ Yugi responded //Christmas?// /Oh, that's right they didn't celebrate Christmas in Egypt, Well you see Christmas is this holiday we celebrate on December 25, and on that day we give our friends and families presents./ Yugi stopped to make sure Yami understood /So, me and the rest of the gang decided to throw a Christmas party at Kaibas house./ //And Kaiba agreed to this./ Yami said not believing that Kaiba would be that generous. /It did take a little convincing from Mokuba but he did it, So we choose to do a secret Santa, that's when you put you're name on tiny sheets of papers and put them in a hat or something and have everyone pick a name and that's who get presents for, and.../ //And you got Tea. Right.// Yami finished for Yugi. /Hehe, yeah./ Yugi replied blushing /But I can't figure out what to give her./ //Don't worry Yugi I'll help you.// Yami said. /Thanks Yami./ So before going to sleep they wore able to figure out what to give her.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Tea was having the same problem on what to give yugi (A/N Yes, she got yugi, just dumb luck I think not. HAHAHAHAHA!) This was very difficult for Tea because she knew she was getting a present for both Yugi and Yami. "What, am I suppose to give them I cant even think of one gift. This is allot harder that I thought." Tea said "Come on now think." Tea thought "Yugi and Yami's favorite pass time is dueling so I should try to get them a present that has something to do with dueling." Tea thought long and hard and it finally hit her. "Eurika, that's it that's what I'll get Them.   
  
  
  
Both Yugi, Tea and everyone else only had 3 day to go and buy their presents so on the two first day everyone when out to buy the presents for each other. So on the third day they all decided to get together and go skating in the ring in the park. They all meet at Yugi's house. "Hey Yug you ready to go." Joey asked "Yep, lets get going." Yugi responded. They reach the ring and rented out some skates on got on the ring. Tea was better good at skating but Tristan, Joey, and Yugi wore having some problems with standing up. " Look guys its like this step, slide, step, slide, now you try." Tea said. After the little lesson yugi, Tristan, and Joey got the hang of it. But soon Joey and Tristan had to leave but Yugi and Tea stayed and kept skating. //Hey, Yugi.// /Yeah, Yami./ //Do you mind if I skate for a while.// /It's okay you go ahead./ And with that Yugi let Yami take control of his body for a while. Tea noticed this and decided to help him. She told Yami the same thing he had told Yugi. And he was doing fine that is until he got the tip of the skates stuck in the ice and tripped on top of Tea which caused them both to fall on the ice. Yami stopped himself from falling with only a few centimeters between his and Tea's face. They both stood up blushing "I'm, I'm sorry." Yami said "It's, It's okay." Tea said we'd better get going, it's getting late. And so they each went their own way home.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
yu-gi-ah: Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Stick around for the   
  
next chapter, Will Tea like Yugi and Yami's present and will they like hers and will   
  
there be more Tea Yugi/Yami fluff YOU CAN ONLY HOPE. SEE YA. 


End file.
